Just another Twilight story
by Werewolflover98
Summary: Bella moves from foster home to foster home every 3 months and when she moves to forks who could she meet and will she finnaly get adopted? this is my first fanfic so it might not be that good please R&R.UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Chapter 1

Just Another Twilight Story.

**Disclaimer- Stephanie Meyer owns it all.**

Summery- Bella is the new girl in forks her parents died in a car accident when she was little so she was put in a Foster home the only trouble is that no one will adopt her so she is sent to different families every three months. After her 13 birthday she lost hope of anyone adopting her and just moved from home to home not bothering unpacking her things. By the time she moves to forks she is 17. She thinks this stop is the same as the usual homes but who will she meet and will she finally find a home?

**BPOV**

**1 Month earlier**

I stepped out of the airport into the pouring rain and looked around, Forks the next stop for three months. The weather was terrible to say it was raining was an understatement it was pouring down. And there to my left stood Eleanor my next foster mum to be for three months nothing more nothing less as I have given up on being adopted I mean who would adopt a 17 year old girl when she would be leaving for collage next year anyway I was thinking as I got out of the car. As soon as I walked into the house I was knocked down by two boy that looked about 12 they were obviously twins then Eleanor said  
' I see you've meet the twins Bobby and Johnny apart from you their the eldest' they both got off me and shook my hand then Eleanor said the one thing that I didn't want to hear ' you start school tomorrow' after that I didn't say a word I just went upstairs and went to sleep tomorrow I would be the new girl...AGAIN.

**Current time**

The only thing good about Forks High was that I was reunited with my best friend Angela Weber who used live in the same foster home with me when I was 13. Apparently she had been adopted as soon as I had left and moved to Forks with her new family the Carters. Angela wanted to keep the name she was born with and they respected that.

The worst thing about Forks was Lillian the girl who decided to make me her next victim to bully but it wasn't just verbal bulling it was also physical ie. She would follow me into the girls bathrooms and hit me. At first I put up a fight but that would only make it worse every student in school knew she was beating me up and no one not even Angela would try to stop it because the person who stopped her would then get bullied so the cycle would continue.

Today was no different so I decided that I might as well get this over with. As soon as I walked into Lillian's view she smiled and followed me into the bathroom.

'Well, well, well look what the cat dragged in' Lillian purred .

'Just let's get this over with Lillian, cut the insults' and with those last words I closed my eyes waiting for the usual blow to my stomach to start with but after a few second I opened my eyes and I swear they nearly popped out of my head. What I saw in front of me was a girl about 4ft11inches stopping Lillian's oncoming fist with her own hand. When they collided I heard the unmistakeable sounds of bones crunching and Lillian's eyes teared up. She ran out swearing to us that we would regret this I turned to stare at the pixie like girl in shock all she did was hold out her hand and say 'Hi I'm Alice Cullen a new student here and you are?' I shook her hand and replied 'I'm Bella Swan it's a pleasure to meet you' and this I thought was the beginning of a new friendship.

**So what do you think should I continue this fanfic please review.**

**Vamp Chick 98  
XOXO**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi everyone so sorry I haven't updated recently thank you so much for the reviews.**_

_**Vampchick98.**_

**Disclaimer- SM owns it all apart from the foster family.**

**Chapter 2- **

**BPOV**

The rest of the day went surprisingly well. Me and Alice formed an immediate friendship she waved off my gratitude for her saving me from Lillian. I sat with her at lunch along with the rest of her family we got on really well, she was lucky to be adopted along with the rest of the Cullen's, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet and Edward all of them of course where insanely beautiful for some reason they all had golden eyes which was weird for someone who wasn't related apart from Rosalie and Jasper who were the Hale twins but I hardly payed attention to that though because they all were very curious about me and kept me talking throughout the hour we had for lunch. Then I had biology with Edward who still wanted to know more about my life.

After school ended, I walked to My van ready to pick the kids up from elementary school and Junior high. Only to be stopped by a very short pixie bouncing up and down outside my car "Bella" she squealed as soon as I came into view "come on we my friend are going shopping" right in front of me know as much as I loved her in the few hours I knew her I had to let her down easily "I'm so sorry Alice but I have to babysit the twins and Jezebel maybe some other time?" as soon as the words left my mouth she was bouncing up and down again "we will all come round to yours then and help you with the little terrors" Now how could I have said no to both the help and the little pixie "well alright then" I said after pretending like I had to think about it.

After they were all in their car (an extremely shiny Volvo) they followed me to to Jezabel's classroom I heard the Cullens behind me but I ignored them, I knocked on the door and went inside. "Hello Bella" the teacher greeted me in an all too cheery voice then I saw Jez looking sorry for herself in the corner that was the moment I knew that this would take a long time to discuss, I turned to the Cullens and said "This could take awhile could you please go and get the twins from Junior High and take them home for me If I'm not there in an hour then leave the twins in charge and you can go if you want I'm so sorry maybe you could come another time." After they agreed they did as I asked. I turned back to the teacher "what's she done this time?" already knowing it was the worst thing she'd done so far "Jez is a very troubled child Miss. Swan today she got into a fight and poor Rebecca had to have three stitches to her head not to mention her broken nose Jez claims for it to have been self defence I don't see how though since one minute they were playing and happy the next their fighting" After that we discussed punishment and after much arguing Jez was not expelled but she was told that she could not go in for a few days after that we went home. When we got into the car I strapped her into her car seat and got in my side "you're grounded for two weeks Jez" she turned to stare out the window and sulked the rest of the way home.

I pulled up into the drive and noticed a shiny silver Volvo parked outside the Cullens were still here Jez ran into the house I shouted after her when I got in "Jez up to your room young lady" I heard a muted no coming from the living room I walked in there to find Alice and Rose "Hey" they greeted me "Hi" I said back "Did you see Jez come in here?" they both nodded and held a finger to their lips "No" Alice said but you could tell it was only for Jez who would give them Hell if she found out they told me where she was Rosalie pointed to the two seater couch and I mouthed a thank-you to them and they smiled, I walked behind the two seater sofa picked up a screaming Jez and dragged her to her room when I got her in I got her ready for bed. When I put on her PJ's she started hitting me and then she slapped me across the face.

"Jez you have just upped your punishment to three weeks do that again and you will have four" I was seething that friggen hurt I finished putting her to bed and went down stairs to the living room. Alice and Rose gasped "what I asked them" confused.

"Your face it's Bleeding" and then they got this strange look in there eyes was that hunger?...

**So what do you think this chapter was mainly fluff but I felt It needed it sorry it took so long to update I've been suffering from intense writers block .**

**Please review and a special shout out to ****12597 ****Vampchick98XOXO **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi everyone sorry it's been so long but I have finally learned(after many missed homework's) to balance fanfiction and school I hope you like this chapter I have decided to make Rosalie nicer to Bella in this story ,**_

_**Jessica-Jayne. A.K.A. Vampchick98.**_

_**Just another twilight story-**_

_**Chapter 2-**_

_Previously_

_"Your face it's Bleeding" and then they got this strange look in there eyes was that hunger?..._

My hand went up to my face and that would be when I was shoved into the bathroom by Alice,

I didn't even realize we had moved she locked the door and started to run the water, she stuck a wash cloth under it then gently applied it to my cut "Thanks Alice" she smiled in return and said;

"No problem Bella" when she was finished she put a bandaid on it and we went back into the living room. Rose turned to us and said "Are you alright Bella you were bleeding pretty badly?" as I walked over to the couch I said;

"Yeah I absolutely fine, Jez and I argue all the time, about one particular thing though I am very grateful she didn't bring it up tonight" I answered but I meant to think the last part instead I had to go and say it out loud. I knew this was coming so I was ready when Alice asked ;

" What do you normally argue about?" I sighed and said

"Bring in the boys would you please and tell the twins to go to bed, if they pull there faces just shut them up by saying that if they don't go to there room then I will ground them" They both nodded and walked off while I went to my room and got the things I would need to tell them my story.

When I got down stairs the Cullens where in the living room and the boys in there bedrooms just like I asked. I set the photo album down on the coffee table and sat on the last seat next to Edward.

" I was six when my parents died in a car accident, I was the only survivor and I had no other family so I was put in a foster home in Phoenix, I stayed there for a few years but when I turned nine they lost hope and sent me to massetusetts where I spent my time there until I was thirteen." I opened up the album and showed them the photos of me from the age of six to the age thirteen one for each year.

"After that many years of being in the foster home and becoming a teenager they sent me off to New York I didn't last there very long I still have all the scars from that home. Have you ever wondered why I am always so clumsy and walk with a slight limp well that's because I can't feel the bottom of my right leg that is where they shot me" They all gasped and a tear escaped my eye. "The neighbours called the police after they heard gun fire, I could never thank them enough I would have died that night but after the ambulance came I knew I was safe but that didn't last long when my supposed foster mother came home she took one look at me and reached for her purse she took out a knife out and through it at me she severed my femoral artery just below my knee that could have also killed me but after I was rushed into surgery they managed to stop the bleeds and remove the bullet" I looked down more tears escaped my eyes,

" after that I was deemed damaged property so every three months I move foster homes and become the new girl again I get beat up quite often as Alice has already witnessed, as soon as people find out your in foster care you turn into an out cast that nobody hangs round with and I know that as soon as I am eighteen I be put out on the street unless a mirical happen and someone wants to adopt a seventeen year old".

All of a sudden Alice started jumping in her place and squealed very loudly "I know, I know Carlisle and Esme can adopt you then you could have a family and stay in Forks" was she serious she thought her parents would adopt me I was damaged goods I opened my mouth to voice my opinions but Alice quickly cut me off "don't even think about disagreeing there is one thing you need to know about me and that is that I am never wrong!"

"do you really think they'll adopt me I mean I'm broken why would they want me?" Alice sighed ;

"You really don't see yourself clearly do you Bella, I mean who wouldn't want a girl who is gorgeous and compleatly down to earth not a self-centered stuck up bitch" that was the end of that. She was set on this and from what I could tell she pretty much always got her way I smiled I was finnaly going to have a family... I Bella Swan was going to be adopted by the Cullens and forthe rest of the night I couldn't help but smile my life was finally going right and to be honest I loved it.

**Hopped you liked this chapter I want to know what POV I should write in next plz review and tell me.**

**Jess-JayneXXX**


	4. AN

_**AN: hey everybody sorry if you think this is an update but I wanted to tell you that I am currently working on the next chap for this story I will get it uploaded this week hopefully but I have been working on my first cross over for a few days now and I finally posted it so if you like both Twilight and the Strange angels books give the story a read plz it's called Sevetocha Twins.**_

_**Jess-JayneXOXO **_


	5. AN 2

_**AN: i was planning to update my stories this week but i have fractured my wrist and just writing this is putting me in agony so i promise to update asap as soon as i get this stupid splint off**_

_**Jess-Jayne XOXO**_


	6. UP FOR ADOPTION

_**Hey everyone,  
So I have thought long and hard about this and I have decided that I am going to put this story up for adoption because I want to work on my wolf pack story's right now and I know that I am probably never going to finish this story. So if you are interested please PM me and you can have the story.  
Jess-JayneXOXO **_


	7. EXTREAMLY IMPOTANT AN PLEASE READ

**_A/N- _**I am sorry to say that I am deleting all of my stories from fanfiction. I just don't know what I could do with them as I feel my writing style has changed so much. I will give you all the chance to read this note and then next week I will be taking them all down from fanfiction and hopefully posting one of the new chapters from the story that I am currently working on. If anybody is interested in adopting any of my stories then please PM me and I'll check every day for messages.

sorry again  
Jess-JayneXOXO


	8. AN UPDATE ON ADOPTION OF STORIES

**_A/N- Hi everyone just to update you on what is happening with my stories, the ones that have been adopted are;  
He left me now he's back! – this story has been adopted by . . Please put a full stop in .  
Just another Twilight story – has been adopted by PLDLAURA_**

**_I look forward to seeing what happens in these stories in the future._**


End file.
